official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy (FNaFB1)
Foxy the Pirate Fox is a main playable character in FNaFB, as well as a supporting character in subsequent games. He works with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as an animatronic entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Foxy is incredibly irritable and hates all of his friends, especially Freddy. He would prefer to spend his time masturbating in Pirate Cove. Story In the beginning of FNaFb, Foxy is found hiding behind the curtains of Pirate Cove, humming to himself while furiously masturbating. Any interaction with Freddy will only cause him to hide further within his curtains. After Freddy obtains the Lighter, he plans to use it in an attempt to burn down Pirate Cove with Foxy inside. However, it swiftly gets stolen by Balloon Boy, who is willing to sell it back to Freddy for a mere 15 Tokens. Lighter in hand, Freddy returns to Pirate Cove to burn it down again FOR REAL. This time he is successful, and Foxy reluctantly joins Freddy's party. With Freddy & Friends, Foxy fights against Golden Freddy, Balloon Boy, and the army of Toys. Final Mix In FNaFB:FM, Foxy ends up in the Space Dungeon along with Freddy and company. A long maze adventure ensues, followed by a trip in the DeLorean to the year 202X. Here, they fight Phantom BB and stop him from strengthening his power further. This entire adventure, however, is non-canon. Character In Night X of FNaFb, Foxy starts with a Classic Hook, a Head Endoskeleton A, and a Body Endoskeleton A. During any subsequent night, Foxy will start with nothing. He can reach a max level of 20 (Night X), 10 (Night XX), and 1 (Night XXX). Recruitment For Night X, enter Pirate Cove and talk to Foxy behind the curtain. He will shoo Freddy away and pull his curtain closed. Head to the Supply Closet to get the Lighter out of the chest. Take this to Pirate Cove and interact with the front of the curtains to attempt to burn the cove to the ground. It won't work, as the Lighter has been stolen by Balloon Boy. Return to the Balloon Boy Vendor in the Backroom (no other vendor will work) and buy the Lighter for 15 tokens. Return to Pirate Cove and burn it down as before, this time successfully destroying everything. This will recruit Foxy into your party. If you're playing on Night XX or Night XXX, the Pirate Cove will burn down on the first attempt, without any interruption from BB. Weapons Hooks *Classic Hook (+10 ATK) *Bronze Hook (+20 ATK) *Silver Hook (+40 ATK) *Gold Hook (+80 ATK) *Platinum Hook (+160 ATK) *Kingly Hook (+320 ATK) *Godly Hook (+500 ATK, +50 DEF, +50 MAT, +50 MDF, +100 AGI, +100 LUK, +500 MHP, +500 MMP) Skills *Plank Walk - Foxy makes an enemy... walk the plank...? Can paralyze. (50 MP) *Speed Share - Foxy spreads his speed to the rest of the party. (30 MP) *Rushdown - Foxy rushes into the enemy repeatedly. (150 MP) *Pirate Combo - The ultimate skill for Foxy... (100 TP + X MP) Category:FNaFb1 Characters Category:Characters